Me gustan los trios
by krasni
Summary: Harry uno de los mejores aurores del ministerio, divorciado y con tres hijos, esta buscando a su desaparecida mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. Lo que el no sabe es que nada es lo que parece.


Me gustan los tríos

Disclaimer: _ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN LAS HISTORIAS DE HARRY POTTER, LA AUTORA ORIGINAL DE HARRY POTTER LOS LIBROS LA PIEDRA FILOSFAL, LA CAMARA SECRETA (O DE LOS SECRETOS), EL PRICIONERO DE AZKABAN, EL CÀLDIZ DE FUEGO, LA ORDEN DEL PHOENIX Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO Y __Las reliquias de la muerte__ LE PERTENECEN A LA AUTORA DE DICHAS SERIES JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING Y LAS EDITORIALES BLOOMSBURY BOOKS Y SCHOLASTIC, ARTHUR A. LEVINE BOOKS. LAS PELÍCULAS DE HARRY POTTER LAS SERIES LE PERTENECEN A WARNER BROTHERS_

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Harry Potter suspiro una vez más al centrarse en el papel frente a él, nueve meses de investigación y no podía aun encontrar nada del paradero de su amiga.

Han pasado casi un año desde su desaparición, un año desde que su familia no sabe nada de ella, nada de su paradero, y el chico se desespera.

Era verdad que no había orden de búsqueda.

Era verdad que se suponía que Hermione Granger, no había sido secuestrada.

¿Pero entonces porque desapareció?

El mismo no tenía mucha comunicación con los Weasley, no después de su divorcio, Molly se tomo mal que esposos se separen y no podía culpar a su niña Ginny, por lo que prefirió culpar a Harry.

Así que el chico llevaba dos años sin ir a la madriguera, dos años sin ver a la matriarca Weasley, su único contacto con la familia eran sus sobrinos y en ocasiones Ron.

Así que cuando se entero de la desaparición de Hermione hace nueve meses y medio, lo choqueo.

Pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que cuando comenzaba la investigación, Ronald Weasley presento una carta al ministerio de Magia, en la cual no solo presentaba su divorcio firmado por la castaña sino una nota de ella en la cual decía que no deseaban que la busquen y que nadie la obligo a irse o la tiene prisionero.

Harry había pedido que expertos evalúen la carta.

Los resultados fueron perfectos, letra y firma de Hermione Granger.

No había otra opción.

Pero podían haberla obligado a hacer la carta, a firmarla.

Desgraciadamente no había pruebas y si Hermione decidió irse por su propia voluntad, el no podía abrir una investigación.

Él, el mejor aurora del departamento, se sentía frustrado.

— ¿Donde estas, Mione?— musito él.

— Sigues buscándola— escucho una voz y giro para ver a Marcelo Mordel, un compañero del departamento.

— Solo cuando no tengo nada que hacer— mintió Potter.

Marcelo sonrió.

— Mentiroso— indico él.

Harry suspiro.

— Ronald Weasley, estuvo preguntado por ti— indico el otro.

— ¿Ron? — pregunto Harry.

Marcelo cabeceo.

— Te espera en el café de la esquina, a las tres y media— indico el hombre y salió de la oficina.

EL chico giro y miro por la ventana, sin decir nada mas salió del lugar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miro al pelirrojo el cual tomaba un café mirando a la mesera con una sonrisa, esta con no más de veinte años le miraba con coquetería.

— Hola Ron— saludo el chico.

— Harry— saludo y pidió un par de bebidas.

— ¿Que necesitabas? — pregunto Potter.

— ¿Te suena mal querer ver a mi mejor amigo?— pregunto Ron.

— _Mejor amigo...Si claro_— pensó Potter mirándolo con una ceja alzada recordando a los Weasley y el mal trago que les hicieron pasar en estos dos años.

— Solo eso, si querías verme podrías ir a mi casa, creo que sabes cómo llegar— indico Potter.

Ron se mostro incomodo.

— Ok, sé que no eh sido el mejor amigo, que debería...Pero Harry sabes bien que yo jamás te odie por nada, cierto— indico Ron.

Harry lo miro se mostraba incomodo y asintió.

—¿Que quieres Ron? — pregunto él.

EL pelirrojo suspiro.

— Un favor...Podrías dejar de buscar a Hermione— indico Ron molesto.

— ¿Disculpa?— pregunto Potter.

— Mira Harry se que te molesto como se fue y que no le dijo a nadie, pero te aseguro que Hermione se fue por que quiso, ella no está secuestrada...Mira mi familia está muy incómoda con tus investigaciones— indico Ron.

— Tu familia...¿Hablas de tu madre?— pregunto Harry.

— Mis hijos Harry, mis hijos— indico Ron.

Harry frunció una ceja, no recordó a Hugo o Rose molestos con él, y sus hijos no le dijeron nada.

—¿No entiendo Ron? ¿Que pasa con Hugo y Rose? — pregunto él.

— Harry sabes lo que se siente sostener a tu hija mientras llora por sus desgracias e culpa a su madre de todo lo que le ha pasado...Dime sabes lo que es escuchar a mi hija maldecir el nombre de Hermione Granger con total y absoluto odio— musito Ron.

Harry lo miro con horror.

— Yo no les dije nada Harry, pero ellos lo saben— indico él.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Potter.

— Hermione no fue la esposa más fiel del mundo Harry— indico Ron.

Harry lo miro con sorpresa.

— No seas tonto...Ron, no importa que tan mal tu y ella estén, ella jamás te haría eso— indico Potter.

— No, Harry ella misma lo admitió el día que se fue— indico Ron molesto y dolido.

— No...No puede ser— indico él.

Ron cabeceo.

— No sé si Rose y Hugo la escucharon o la vieron con su amante, pero ese día me dejo los papeles de divorcio, y se largo si dirigirme la palabra, no se atrevió a verme a los ojos Harry, simplemente se fue, es lo mismo que confesar cierto, que decirme que me era infiel, sino porque me daría los papeles de divorcio sin hablarlo antes, y luego dos días después llego la carta que presente al ministerio...Mira se que la extrañas, te entiendo, pero por favor, mis hijos ya han pasado por mucho y les duele verte buscándola— indico Ron.

Harry lo miro con un gesto algo incomodo.

— Se que amas a Rose y Hugo como si fueran tuyos, Harry por favor, deja de buscarla— suplico Ron.

— ¿Quien es su amante? — pregunto el chico.

Ron lo miro con frialdad.

— Draco Malfoy— aclaro el pelirrojo.

— No puede ser— musito Potter.

— Mira Harry sé que no te gusta pero es la verdad, por favor hazlo por mis hijos, abandona esta búsqueda, Hermione no solo me traiciono Harry, también abandono a nuestros hijos, abandono a Rose y Hugo, por favor no causes más problemas con mi familia— termino el pelirrojo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— ¿Que puedo hacer por ti, Potter? — pregunto Malfoy con su arrogancia característica.

La oficina de Malfoy estaba decorada con fotos de sus triunfos, en el departamento de Ley mágica, cada foto se mostraba el chico dando la mano a una persona diferente, posiblemente políticos o ricos.

— Estoy buscando información sobre el paradero de Hermione Granger—indico Potter tomando asunto.

— ¿Granger? Y porque sabría sobre ella— dijo con molestia.

Harry alzo la ceja, al parecer la actitud de Malfoy hacia los hijos de Muggles no cambio en nada.

— Creí que ustedes se conocían bastante bien— indico Harry.

Malfoy alzo una ceja y rio.

— O no lo creo, tú crees que tengo a Granger escondida, lamento decepcionarte Potter, pero considero a Granger una sangre sucia que quiero mantener lejos— indico Malfoy.

— _Esta incomodo_— pensó Harry.

— Ya veo, aun así, trabajaron juntos— indico Harry.

— Ley mágica es un departamento con poco personal— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Sin embargo, testigos dicen que se la a visto en tu mansión también— mintió Potter.

Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron con sorpresa.

— ¡Mentira! — Exclamo él.

— _Vaya que interesante reacción_— pensó Potter— te aseguro que es verdad— indico el chico.

— ¿Quien dijo semejante mentira? — Pregunto Malfoy molesto.

— Sabes muy bien que no puedo revelar mis fuentes— indico Harry, y luego sintió una fisura en sus escudos de Occulmencia, sonrió con diversión ante el intento de Draco Malfoy por penetrar en su mente, un buen intento pero inútil desde que se volvió Aurora se especializo en artes mentales, nadie puede penetrarlo, ni aun alguien del nivel de Malfoy.

El rubio miraba con molestia la sonrisa irónica de Harry ante sus intentos de penetrar su mente y lanzo un gruñido.

— ¿Ya te cansaste? — pregunto el moreno.

— Potter, Granger no es una investigación en curso, por lo tanto me niego a seguir con esta conversación, y una cosa más, tengo varios gustos con referente a mujeres, y créeme una sangre sucia no es uno de ellos, si terminamos, tengo trabajo— indico Draco.

Harry se levanto.

— Volveremos a hablar pronto Malfoy— musito él y salió de la oficina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suspiro entrando en la casa.

Ron le había pedido que pare la investigación, pero Malfoy se mostro elusivo respecto a Hermione.

Había algo raro, por un lado Ronald Weasley confesó que Draco era el amante de su esposa, por el otro Draco se mostraba tanto odio hacia la hija de Muggles como siempre.

— No parecía mentir, aunque estaba nervioso y evadía mi mirada, tenía miedo por algo— musito Potter.

— _Hay algo raro en esto, si Hermione me hubiera mandado una carta a mí, pero no lo hizo, la mando a Ron_— pensó el.

— Por otro lado Ron era su esposo...Pero Hermione me hubiera mandado algo, algo que me diga que está bien— musito Potter.

— Papa— escucho y giro para ver a Lily.

— ¿Si querida?— pregunto el chico.

— ¿Vas a quedarte?— pregunto ella.

El chico asintió.

— Menos mal, Rose esta insoportable— indico Lily.

— ¿Rose? — pregunto el chico.

— Con Albus, consolándose de como su madre le arruino la vida y que la odia con toda su alma, para luego llorar en los brazos de Albus— musito la chica molesta.

Harry la miro incomodo.

Siguió su camino hasta la habitación de Albus y toco la puerta unos ruidos se escucharon y el chico paso, vio a la castaña Rose incomoda sentada en una esquina de la cama de Albus, podía ver que unos botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados. Albus estaba en la otra esquina pero Harry Pudo ver la cremallera de su pantalón baja.

— _Oh Merlín, que linda forma de consolarse_— pensó Potter.

Ambos chicos lo miraban incómodos.

— Hola niños— dijo Harry.

— Hola papa— musito Al.

— Hola tío— dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

Harry se acerco y le acaricio con cariño la mejilla, era un gesto amoroso que siempre pasaba, toda la familia sabia que Rose era sin dudarlo como una hija para Harry y que Rose lo veía con adoración, nació luego de la guerra y Harry ha sido su ídolo durante toda su vida.

— Lily dijo que estabas llorando, estas bien—pregunto Harry.

Rose asintió.

— Corto con su novio y esta algo dolida— indico Albus.

— ¿Tu novio? — pregunto Harry.

Rose miro el suelo.

— Es culpa de Mama...Si tan solo ella hubiera sido leal— musito Rose.

— Rosie, querida, como dices eso— dijo Potter.

— Tu no la conoces tío Harry, esa mujer no le importa nada aparte de sí misma— indico ella molesta.

Al se mostraba incomodo ante la situación, al parecer Rose no noto que se empezó a mover y Harry finalmente vio la camisa de la chica con demasiados botones desabrochados y su corpiño estaba un suelto.

— Si tan solo hubiera sido buena esposa...Scorpion no me hubiera dejado— musito ella.

— ¿Scorpion? — pregunto con una mirada astuta.

— Si me odia, me odia tío Harry, porque mi madre se acostó con su padre y eso hizo que su madre se divorcie y vaya del país— musito ella.

— _Interesante_— pensó Potter.

— _Entonces Malfoy mintió, si era amante de Hermione, pero porque lo hizo...Su esposa le divorcio, por supuesto si alguien se entera podría arruinar su reputación_— pensó Potter.

— _Por eso estaba tan nervioso, creo que le daré una visita mañana_— pensó el chico mientras se acerco a Rose.

— Todo va estar bien Rosie...Pero deberías taparte hace frio— indico él.

La adolecente de diecisiete años se miro y noto los botones y rápidamente su rostro se torno rojo ante la risa de su tío.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—¿Y bien Potter ahora qué? — pregunto Malfoy.

— Oh yo solo pasaba a preguntarte una cosita Malfoy— indico Harry.

El rubio alzo una ceja.

— es sobre tu esposa— indico Harry.

Los ojos de Draco se mostraron incómodos.

— ¿Que quieres de Astoria? — pregunto el rubio.

— Hablar con ella ¿sabes donde esta?— pregunto Potter.

Draco lo miro con frialdad.

— Se tomo unas vacaciones— indico Malfoy.

— ¿Sola? — pregunto Harry.

— A veces se va unas semanas a Paris— indico Draco.

— ¿Oh cuando vuelve?—pregunto Potter.

— Un par de semanas, o meses, no se Potter— indico Draco.

— Claro supongo que debe aclarar sus ideas— dijo Potter.

Draco asintió.

— Debes tener muchas ideas que aclarar— indico Harry.

— ¿Disculpa?— pregunto Draco.

— No creo que este en Paris, creo que no sabes donde esta Draco— indico Harry.

Malfoy lo miro molesto.

— ¿Que te hace pensar en eso Potter? — pregunto Malfoy.

— Bueno es normal que tenga privacidad ahora que está divorciada, no— indico Harry.

El rostro de Malfoy se torno pálido.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto el rubio.

— Bueno eso es lo que tu hijo piensa— indico Harry.

Malfoy lo miro con odio.

— Ahora Draco, dime lo que quiero saber, porque incluso tu que puede pagarle a ciertas personas para que no hablen de mas, no puedes ocultar un documento de divorcio del ministerio de magia, así que hablaras conmigo o debo dar a conocer a todos que Draco Malfoy es soltero— dijo Potter.

Draco lanzo una gruñido de furia e impotencia.

— Ok, Potter tu ganas...Me divorcie hace casi un año, satisfecho— musito Malfoy.

— ¿Donde está?— pregunto Harry.

— No sé, se fue sin decirme nada— indico Draco.

— ¿Se entero de tu amante, cierto?— pregunto Harry.

— No trates de Entender esto Potter, porque realmente no entiendes absolutamente nada— musito Draco.

—Se fue Por lo de Hermione, o no— interrogo Harry.

— ¡Si! Estas satisfecho ahora, Astoria me dejo por lo que paso con Hermione Granger, y créeme no soy feliz que lo haya hecho— Termino Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El interrogatorio a Draco Malfoy resulto útil, ahora Harry sabía que Malfoy y Hermione si fueron amantes, pero había algo raro.

Eso no explicaba donde estaba Hermione o porque se fue.

Ron tenia razón en dos cosas, Hermione no fue la esposa más fiel que existía, pero también que abandono a sus hijos.

Ahora si los hubiera abandonado para vivir su vida con Malfoy, no debería el haberse ido con ella.

Pero no lo hizo, Draco sigue aquí.

Por lo tanto, Hermione se fue por otra razón.

Que puede obligar a Hermione Granger dejar a su familia sin ninguna explicación.

— ¿Vas a dejarlo ya?— pregunto Ron llegando a su lado.

— No puedo, debo saber porque se fue— indico Harry.

— Draco Malfoy era su amante Harry, no puedes darte una idea de lo que paso, es simple— indico Ron.

Harry alzo una ceja.

Ron se mostro dolido pero continuo.

— Hermione no fue amante de Malfoy por meses, sino por años Harry, lo sé porque la frialdad con que me trato últimamente, es no de hace meses sino años, siempre sospeche— musito Ron.

Harry no dijo nada lo escucho solamente.

— Llego al límite y puso las cosas en claro, se fue para pedirle a Malfoy que se fugaran, dejándome los papeles de divorcio firmados. Sin embargo Draco Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a huir, la quería pero solo como amante, y no podía darse el lujo de divorciarse de su esposa— indico Ron.

Harry vio los ojos de su amigo llenos de dolor.

— Hermione entendió eso, entendió que para Malfoy únicamente era sexo, pero ya me había dejado los papeles de divorcio, sabía que si volvía tendría que dar explicaciones. No lo soporto, y prefirió huir, prefirió dejarme y a nuestro hijos, con tal de no verme a la cara y confesarme que me traiciono, ella huyo porque es una cobarde, Harry. Nada mas— musito Ron.

Harry lo miro incomodo.

Esa era una razón perfectamente lógica y que tenía sentido con las pruebas actuales.

— Es simple Harry, no tan complejo como tú crees. No es complot, simplemente una mujer que no le importa nada a parte de si, una mujer que abanino a todos los que la querían por no admitir lo que hizo, tu juntaste todas las piezas ya Harry, pero te niegas a armar el rompecabezas— dijo Ron.

Harry suspiro.

Ron tenía una buena teoría, pero porque algo le molestaba.

Como Ron decía, el no armo el rompecabezas por alguna razón, pero cual.

—Estoy viéndome con alguien, quiero olvida a Hermione, si sigues con el caso, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi— termino Ron y luego se fue del lugar.

— Porque todavía me molesta esto— musito Harry.

— Ron tiene razón— indico él.

— Entonces porque no armo el rompecabezas— musito él.

— _No trates de Entender esto Potter, porque realmente no entiendes absolutamente nada_— Malfoy dijo en su cabeza.

— _Es simple Harry, no tan complejo como tú crees. No es complot, simplemente una mujer que no le importa nada a parte de si, una mujer que abanino a todos los que la querían por no admitir lo que hizo, tu juntaste todas las piezas ya Harry, pero te niegas a armar el rompecabezas_— le había dicho Ron.

— _Si me odia, me odia tío Harry, porque mi madre se acostó con su padre y eso hizo que su madre se divorcie y vaya del país_—le había dicho Rose.

Harry sonrió.

— Por supuesto, como pude olvidarme de algo tan básico...Ron esta equivocado en parte, pero ¿donde está Hermione? ¿Donde puede estar?¿ donde no la busque?¿ en qué lugar se oculta? Pero por supuesto, que mejor lugar que ahí— musito él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

La mujer suspiro mientras colocaba las ropas para secar en una soga. Ella la miro con maravilla como si algo tan simple la hacia tan feliz.

— Hola— escucho una voz.

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa y giro.

— Tu—musito ella.

— Aquí dejaste ropa sucia— escucho un grito y a una mujer acercándose— te dije que laves todo— dijo la mujer.

— Hola Hermione— saludo a la recién llegada el chico.

— Harry— musito ella.

— ¿Que tal? — saludo él.

Hermione lo miro con una sonrisa.

— Me encontraste— dijo ella.

— Fue difícil, tuve que reunir mucha información, y tenía a muchas personas en contra— indico él.

—Ya veo— dijo ella con tristeza.

— Pero una vez que vi toda la información sin nada que me moleste, comenzó a verla de otra forma, aunque fue coincidencia— indico él.

Hermione no dijo nada.

— Todo nos decía que eras la amante de Draco Malfoy, todo decía eso, tu actitud hacia Ron, La forma que huiste, las negativas de Malfoy. Un caso clásico de engaño y amor no correspondido...Como Ron dijo, lo dejaste y Malfoy te dejo, pero sabía que no era el caso, sabía algo mas, pero no podía negar que no veía la información correctamente...Draco me lo dijo, Astoria me dejo por lo que paso con Hermione Granger, pero realmente el no dijo que era tu amante, después de todo las veces que fuiste a la mansión Malfoy, daba a entender que era tu amante, pero lo que todos pasaron por alto, era que Draco Malfoy no era el único que dormía en esa mansión, su esposa también— dijo Potter mirando a la otra mujer antiguamente conocida como Astoria Malfoy.

Hermione suspiro.

— Creí que si Ron pensaba que era Draco me odiaría, pero al menos, no se lo tomaría tan mal como lo haría si se entera que era Astoria— indico Hermione.

Harry asintió.

— Hay mucha discriminación en el mundo de los Magos, si tratan de esa forma a los nacidos de Muggles, imagínate lo que harían con parejas homosexuales— dijo Harry.

— Bisexuales— corrigió Astoria.

— Oh...Ok, pero el caso es que no solo te discriminarían a ti, posiblemente también a tus hijos, por eso se fueron, cierto— indico Harry.

Ambas mujeres asintieron.

— ¿Como me encontraste? — pregunto ella.

— No fuer difícil luego de tener toda la información, Astoria no tenia tantos lugares para huir como su esposo, y si estabas en la comunidad mágica, alguien te hubiera visto...Pensé en Australia con tus padres primero, pero luego supe que no hubieras querido involucrarlos, entonces no pueden haber muchos lugares y recordé el bosque de Dean, si pudimos ocultarnos de todos esos Mortifagos en plena guerra fácilmente podías ocultarte de el ministerio— indico él.

Luego charlaron de todo, Harry se entero de que Hermione y Astoria eran bisexuales, se encontraron cuando Astoria visitaba a su esposo en su trabajo, hubo chispas, al tiempo confianza, un beso y finalmente amantes por un año antes de huir.

Hermione sabia del divorcio de Harry, pero no de el desamor de Rose con Scorpion y de Albus consolándola de forma que un primo no debería hacer. La castaña se dijo que debería volver a hablar con Rose y decirle la verdad aunque sea solo a ella.

— Dales unos días, por cómo van las cosas, Albus la hará olvidar a Scorpion rápidamente— indico Potter.

— Son primos— dijo indignada.

— Y ustedes dos personas del mismo sexo que huyeron por amor— aclaro Potter.

Hermione cerró la boca, Harry tenía un punto ahí.

Por otro lado, Hermione también confeso no ser la única infiel, le dijo a Harry de haber encontrado a Ron un par de veces con meseras y chicas menores en situación demasiado comprometedoras. Por Astoria, Draco la usaba para la cama y cuidar a Scorpion, sin nada de amor o romance, nada de cenas ni regalos, solo una mujer en casa como una sirvienta hasta que no lo soporto mas.

Mientras tanto el chico no noto que la antigua señora Malfoy escucho todo y miraba a Potter y Granger con interés. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ante una idea.

Harry vio como Astoria llegaba hasta Hermione tomaba su brazo y la alejaba unos metros para decirle algo en su oído.

—¿¡QUE!? — Escucho a Hermione.

— ¿No me digas que no quieres? — escucho a Astoria.

— Bueno...Pero tu— musito Hermione.

— Dijiste que querías nuevas experiencias y por lo que vi, Harry a hecho mucho por alcanzarnos— indico ella.

Harry las miraba confundido.

Miro que Hermione lo miraba indecisa por alguna razón y luego la vio sonreír y cabecear a Astoria. Las chicas caminaron hasta el.

Hermione tomo su brazo.

— Harry eh oído que no hay investigación sobre mi desaparición, por lo que no tienes ninguna recompensa, por encontrarme— indico ella.

— Bueno encontrarte es mi recompensa, Mione— dijo el confundido.

Hermione lanzo una risilla.

— Que lindo— dijo apretándolo mas contra sí.

Luego sintió a Astoria tomarle el otro brazo y ambas empujarlo hacia la cabaña.

— Tu esposa y tu se divorciaron hace años, y tú no tienes pareja, tu cama debe estar muy fría Harry— indico Astoria.

Hermione lanzo una risa mientras entraron en la cabaña.

—¿Que les pasa? — pregunto Harry mientras lo empujaron hacia el cuarto, el chico de repente se vio acostado en la cama matrimonial mientras las chicas cerraron la puerta.

— ¿Harry has visto a una mujer denuda, cierto?— pregunto Hermione.

— Es difícil tener hijos sin haber visto alguna— dijo él.

Hermione y Astoria rieron.

— ¿Y has visto a dos?— pregunto Astoria.

— ¿Qué? — dijo confundido el hombre.

Luego quedo choqueado al ver las ropas de las chicas caer de sus cuerpos.

— Merlín— musito él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry miro a Malfoy mientras este lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

— Supongo que encontraste a mi esposa, cierto— dijo él.

Harry alzo sus cejas.

— Ex-esposa, y si— dijo él.

Draco sonrió extensamente.

— Bien ¿donde está?— pregunto él.

— ¿Porque te preocupa?— pregunto Harry.

— Vamos Potter, tengo que anular el divorcio, supongo que Astoria tuvo su diversión y ahora deberá entender que divorciarme es lo peor que podría hacer— dijo con arrogancia.

Harry sonrió extensamente.

— Bueno si la buscas, esta detrás de ti— indico el chico.

Draco giro para ver a una rubia de ojos marrones mirarlo como si mirara a un insecto.

— Astoria— musito Draco.

— Draco— saludo ella.

— ¿Podemos hablar?— pregunto él.

Ella cabeceo.

— Dame un momento— dijo ella.

Draco sonrió con arrogancia.

— ¿Harry me llamaste necesitas algo?— pregunto ella.

El chico asintió, y Draco frunció una ceja al ver la actitud amistosa de ella.

— Estoy algo solo, necesito algo de amor— indico el chico.

— Oh, pobrecito— musito ella.

Draco vio con incredulidad mientras su ex-esposa se sentó en la pierna derecha de su antiguo rival para luego, comenzar a besarlo con pación, una vez termino de entregar su boca a la boca del chico siguió con cuello, mientras su manos recorrían los músculos del chico.

— Oh Merlín, puedes salir temprano, hoy...Te quiero ahora— musito ella en su oído pero asegurándose que Draco la escuche.

Dicho rubio tenia la boca por el suelo viendo todo.

— Oh Draco sigues aquí...¿Querías algo? — pregunto la chica.

Draco la miro, luego a Harry y luego salió del lugar furioso. Astoria y Harry esperaron un minuto para luego estallar en carcajadas.

— Creo que tu Ex-esposo no estará mas interesado en que anules su divorcio— indico Potter con una ceja alzada.

— Que pena— dijo ella con diversión para luego seguir besando a su nuevo amante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron entro en la casa ansioso.

— Harry— dijo Ron.

— Hola— saludo el chico recién levantado.

— Es verdad, cierto. Rose me dijo que hablo con Hermione, la encontraste— dijo Ron.

Harry cabeceo.

— ¿Porque te importa, no estabas saliendo con alguien?— pregunto Harry.

— Vamos Harry como haría algo así— mintió Ron.

Harry contuvo una sonrisa.

—¿Donde está? — pregunto el pelirrojo.

La puerta se avió ante ellos y ron miro con la boca por el suelo a Hermione entrando con un sexy camisón negro que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

— Oh hola Ron— dijo ella saludando con la mano luego se dirigió hacia Harry.

— Porque no me levantaste— ronroneo la chica abrazando a Harry y besándolo directamente en la boca, el chico mientras tanto apretó sus nalgas dejando a Ron ver todo.

— Lo lamento, te veías demasiado hermosa durmiendo y luego del ejercicio que tuvimos anoche, creí dejarte dormir un poco mas— indico él.

—¿¡Que está pasando aquí!?—Exclamo el pelirrojo.

— Oh Ron, estaba aquí, lo siento lo olvide— musito Hermione.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Ron.

— Ron, Hermione y yo hablamos y bueno amigo decidimos que te perdonamos— indico Harry.

— ¿Perdonarme? — pregunto Ron.

— Si Ron, somos amigos por tantos años, que creemos que te mereces una segunda oportunidad— indico la chica.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Ron confundido.

— Que te perdonamos compañero todo está bien— indico Harry.

Ron los miraba confundidos.

— Ya sabes Ron, eso de cubrir a Ginny cada vez que se veía con Zabini y tu no me decías— indico Harry.

El pelirrojo palideció.

—Oh lo de tus amantes constantes, esas meseras de restaurante, o las niñas recién graduadas de Hogwarts que pasan por la tienda de bromas— aclaro Hermione.

Ron trago saliva.

— Oh de cómo me difamaste con los demás Weasley para que Molly y los demás me echen la culpa del divorcio— indico Harry.

— Oh de como hablabas de nuestros hijos mal de mí, para que me odiaran— aclaro Hermione.

El pelirrojo miro al suelo.

— Pero te perdonamos, es natural, creo que estabas celoso, quizás sospechabas que había algo entre Hermione y yo, y bueno aunque es verdad, en ese tiempo no lo era, amigo— indico el chico luego pellizco una nalga de la chica ganándose un chillido de ella.

— Pero ahora estamos bien, nuestros hijos saben la verdad y eso es suficiente para nosotros— indico Hermione.

— Y yo no puedo culparte por estar celoso de semejante mujer, digo tu también probaste la mercancía, es como una droga, no puedo parar luego de probarla— aclaro Harry.

El rostro de Ron estaba rojo ya sea de la pena o de la furia.

— Así que te perdonamos, y no te preocupes porque Rose sufra, ya le aclaramos toda la verdad a ella y Hugo— aclaro Harry.

— Bueno si me disculpas Ron, iré al cuarto, Harry apresúrate, tengo ganas— termino Hermione saliendo del lugar.

— Bueno Ron, este no quiero echarte ni nada, pero el deber llama— termino Harry levantándose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sonrió mientras estaba denudo acostado, podía sentir el rostro de Hermione sobre su pecho izquierdo mientras el rostro de Astoria estaba en el derecho.

Llevaban siete años juntos los tres y aunque la familia se mostro extraña lo acepto, no se casaron ni nada, aunque Astoria y Hermione terminaron embarazadas en uno de sus constantes encuentros, y decidieron venir a vivir con él de forma definitiva.

Arthur John Potter Greengrass nació primero, para que dos meses después su hermana Amalia Rosalie Potter Granger naciera.

Ron y Draco no molestaron más, creo que la humillación que recibieron fue suficiente para dejarlos en su lugar. Aunque tampoco se casaron.

Ginny termino desposando a su antiguo amante Blasie Zabini, pero jamás tuvo más hijos.

Por Rose, se tomo muy bien las noticias, al parecer ella y su primo decidieron dejarlo durante unos meses luego de enterarse de la relación de sus padres, fue una sorpresa que Albus y ella decidan seguir siendo amigos y viajen a varios países juntos.

No era extraño que dos primos viajen juntos, lo que si fue sorprendente fue que volvieron casados. Aunque nadie se los recrimino, si hubo unos murmullos molestos de parte de Hermione, la cual decía que como no asistió a la boda de su hija.

Esos murmullos desaparecieron cuando Albus propuso hacer una ceremonia nueva en la casa donde la castaña pueda ver a su hija casarse.

Por Harry, Astoria y Hermione vivieron felices, y jamás se separaron. Una relación extraña pero unida.

Albus y Rose tuvieron su único hijo cinco años luego de su boda.

Scorpion termino perdonando a su madre y amigándose con Rose y Albus, pero jamás volvió a mostrar interés en la Weasley. Y dos años luego de la boda de estos, el Malfoy termino casándose con la hija de Terry Boot.

Hugo termino casándose con una Muggle. Mientras que James termino casándose con la hija de Neville Longbotton.

Por Lily estaba actualmente en un noviazgo con Evan Thomas, Hijo de Dean Thomas.

Se juntaron toda la familia, cada fin de semana para una cena, todos y cada uno de los años.

— Lo hicimos bien, cierto chicas— murmuro Harry mientras sus mujeres lo veían.

Ambas asintieron y vieron a Lily y a Evan.

— Son una linda pareja, no crees Harry— muiste Hermione. Harry los vi y giro hacia ella.

— No sé, a mi me gustan los tríos—

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN


End file.
